Fingerprint recognition display devices are the display devices having a display function. The fingerprint recognition display device comprises a display panel, a cover plate, a processor, a light-emitting structure and a plurality of photodiodes. The plurality of photodiodes are usually disposed in a non-display region of the display panel, for example, at a home key (also called as initial key) of the fingerprint recognition display device.
In related technologies, the photodiodes are connected to the processor. The light-emitting structure can emit light rays to the cover plate. When the finger touches the home key on the cover plate, the photodiodes can receive the light rays reflected by the finger, and output electrical signals of corresponding intensities to the processor according to the intensities of the received light rays. The fingerprints have multiple valleys and multiple ridges, and the valleys and the ridges have different heights and different distribution positions. Therefore, the plurality of photodiodes can receive the light rays of different intensities reflected by the valleys and the ridges respectively. The processor can receive the electrical signals of different intensities input by the plurality of photodiodes and determine the valleys and the ridges in the fingerprints according to the multiple electrical signals of different intensities, so as to recognize the fingerprints. When the fingerprint recognition display device is manufactured, usually an opening is required to be cut in the cover plate corresponding to the home key, and the plurality of photodiodes are placed in the opening, such that a distance between the photodiodes and the finger is reduced, thereby ensuring that the degree of scattering of the light rays received by the photodiodes is smaller, and improving the accuracy of fingerprint recognizing.
When the fingerprint recognition display device is manufactured in the related technologies, the opening is required to be cut in the cover plate and the cover plate is relative easy to rupture when the opening is cut in the cover plate. Therefore, the difficulty of a manufacturing process for the fingerprint recognition display device is high.